


Completely Worth It

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little one-shot in which The Doctor decides to make a bold gesture and show Rose just how much she means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Worth It

 

 

Rose Tyler had always attracted her fair share of pretty boys and much to The Doctor’s displeasure it seemed as though the transition across universes hadn’t changed that particular trait of hers. He also found it quite disconcerting that Torchwood appeared to have a rather large amount of those so called “pretty boys” on staff. “Pretty boys” who had been, in his opinion, a little too friendly with Rose upon their return from the original universe.

While they had only been back in Pete’s World for about two weeks, they were both still trying to adjust to one another and The Doctor was finding it rather difficult to reign in some of those baser emotions he had always been able to tamp down so easily. Maybe it was the fact that he was half human now or maybe he had simply lost a little bit of edge on that overall superiority complex of his; not that he’d ever admit it mind you, but things like jealousy, inadequacy and insecurity seemed to plague him more often now.

He knew Rose loved him and even before his declaration on that cold windswept beach, he was pretty sure she had known and still knew that he truly loved her back. Unfortunately that hadn’t quelled his growing need to make it well known to everyone else on the planet with some sort of bold romantic gesture, which was also probably why he found himself enlisting Jake and Ianto’s help the following morning to put his brilliant plan into action.

The cafeteria was packed that afternoon, most of the staffers choosing to stay in due to the dreary weather. Rose was sitting at their usual table making light conversation with Tosh and Owen while occasionally casting furtive glances towards the door.

"Maybe you should call him." Tosh suggested after seeing Rose check the clock on her phone for the fifth time in ten minutes.

Rose looked up to see them watching her with amusement and smiled apologetically. "No M' sure he'll be here soon. He probably jus’ got sidetracked. He tends to do that.”

A loud rattling noise behind her drew their attention and she turned in her seat to see Jake pushing a large wind machine across the room towards them, followed by Ianto who was carrying a small boom box.

"Jake, why do you have a wind machine?" Rose asked as he plugged the cord into the wall closest to their table.

Jake shrugged. “Reasons.”

She glanced over at Ianto who was trying to look nonchalant while sporting a mischievous grin and groaned inwardly because whatever was about to happen she was absolutely positive that The Doctor was behind it. It was also quite clear that he was starting to become a bad influence on the two men. While Jake was well known for playing pranks, he had gotten into more trouble hanging out with The Doctor in the last two weeks than he ever had in the whole six years he worked with Mickey. And then there was Ianto. Quiet, reserved, never the type who would usually take part in any sort of frivolity but after a few days with The Doctor…

It was at that moment that Rose’s suspicion was confirmed as a loud commotion erupted from the opposite side of the room and she turned just in time to see The Doctor sprinting towards her while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. As he drew closer he nodded towards Jake who activated the wind machine right as he leapt up onto the table.  

“Oi! Just who the hell do you think you are, and what do you think you’re doing?” One of the cafeteria workers shouted angrily as she came out from behind the counter.

“I’m The Doctor.” he shouted, yanking open his blue pinstriped jacket to reveal a white t-shirt with ‘I heart Rose Tyler’ emblazoned across the front as the wind from the machine whipped through his hair and clothes. “And I’m in love with Rose Tyler!”

Rose sat staring up at him, mouth agape and face as red as her namesake, unsure whether to be mortified or exasperated. The entire cafeteria had gone silent but for a few murmurs as though they were waiting on her reaction in order to elicit the appropriate response. However, The Doctor wasn’t quite yet done with his performance. He nodded at Jake again, who quickly shut off the wind machine and then pointed to Ianto who pressed play on the boom box.

As the first notes of Jackie Wilson’s ‘Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher’ filled the air and The Doctor began mimicking his ‘samba’ move from oh so long ago, Rose burst into laughter. The Doctor’s grin widened at the sound and he hopped off the table to pull her out of her chair and into his arms, spinning her around as he began to lip-synch to the song. Ianto then offered his hand to Tosh and pretty soon the entire cafeteria was on their feet dancing.

Rose laughed as The Doctor twirled her again before pulling her in close. “Only you could turn a cafeteria into a dance party.”

“At least I didn’t blow anything up this time.” he pointed out.

“True.” Rose tilted her head, studying him for a moment. “Doctor, what’s this all about?” she asked, tugging on his shirt.

The Doctor shrugged. “Just wanted you to know how much I love you.”

“So it has absolutely nothin’ to do with those guys in the lab that keep flirtin’ with me?” she grinned tongue in teeth as he looked away guiltily and began tugging on his ear.

“Not as such, no.”

“Hey,” Rose reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing his attention back to her. “I promised you forever and I meant it. I don't need you to shout it from the rooftops.”

“Oh, well that’s a shame cause that was next on my list.”

Rose laughed and shook her head. “You’re a nutter.”

“Yeah, but I’m your nutter.” he grinned, pulling her closer. He leaned in, nuzzling her nose with his and as he moved to press his lips to hers the music stopped abruptly as did the rest of the background noise leaving them in stark silence.

“Doctor, Jake, Ianto,” Pete called out. “I’d like to see you in my office please.”

The Doctor tensed for a moment and then whispered. “How mad does he look?”

Rose leaned slightly to her left, looking past The Doctor’s shoulder to try to get a read on her father’s expression. “Not as mad as when you set fire to the lab on the first day, but slightly madder than when his desk chair fell apart after you tried fixing the back support with your sonic.” she whispered back.

The Doctor reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as he took in her tongue touched smile, pink tinted cheeks and the love sparkling in her beautiful hazel eyes. She was practically radiating happiness and knowing he was the cause of it filled him with elation.

“Completely worth it.” he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
